


Harry Potter Drabbles - Adult

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: hd100, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in a variety of slash, het, and poly pairings in the Harry Potter-verse. Explicitness varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nox Prima Hermionae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron/Hermione first time.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Ron tried shifting his weight to his other elbow. "Is that better?"

"Yes."

For half a minute faint creaks and the rustle of bedclothes was all that could be heard.

"There?"

"Let me..." Hermione tilted her hips back. "Try now."

This time Ron managed to push inside. "Wow, Hermione," he said in a tone of wonder.

She suppressed the desire to giggle, and kissed him.

Within moments he said, "Oh... oh!" and then, anxiously, "I'm sorry... was that all right for you?"

"It was fine." All the books she had read had not told her very much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for thrihyrne's birthday.


	2. In the Name of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione always wants to learn new things.

"Why are you here?" Grey eyes peered at her quizzically.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle, then gave in and laughed aloud. "What kind of question is that, Draco, after last night?" She flung back the covers and sat up, her nipples crinkling in the chilly air. "I'm here because you invited me and I wanted to come. No pun intended," she added as his eyebrows rose.

His narrow hand tugged her back beneath the sheet. "I seem to remember you wanted to find out whether pure blood ran hotter. Did you?"

"It needs further investigation," she admitted, kissing him.


	3. A Gold Velvet Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is fond of a chair in their front room.

She loved it when Ron cried out her name as she rode him. There was a wingback chair in their front room, and they rarely made it past that room. She would run her hand up along his chest and unbutton his work robes as he did the same to her, letting the fabric fall in crumpled heaps as they reached for each other greedily. Ron sat in the chair and she knelt above him, her head flung back as he sucked first one nipple and then the other. She teased his cock to jutting stiffness and sank down onto it, long since wet herself, flexing her thighs to move up and down, rubbing her clit against him. She came over and over again this way, and Ron could last longer. He liked that, liked seeing her flushed, her breasts quivering and bouncing as she moved and trembled and clutched at him. Sooner or later Ron's arms would tighten around her and help lift her up and pull her down as he thrust deeper, deeper. He always spoke her name, then. Sometimes a whisper, sometimes a whimpered plea, sometimes a cry muffled against her breast. She waited for it. "Hermione!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lottelita asked for Ron/Hermione smut for holiday 2005, and this double drabble was the result.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred fell asleep in George's bed last night. Triple drabble.

The window was in the wrong place. Fred blinked at it before he realized that he must have fallen asleep in George's bed. They had been discussing some new ideas for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – and hadn't Harry been fantastic to give them all his prize money – and the last thing he remembered was George talking about how much Boomslang skin they could afford for their next experiment.

Fred was hard. Not unusual for him; he considered an early morning wank an excellent thing. He would have gone off to his own bed, but he was on the side against the wall and would have to crawl over George. Fred rolled over and saw that George was looking back at him, one hand under the covers, and Fred could tell that it was moving. For a moment he froze, then he realized that seeing his brother wanking, not across the room but right next to him, had excited him even more.

Tentatively he slipped his hand through the sheets until it touched George's. George's eyes widened, and he grinned, letting go of his cock so that Fred could wrap his fingers around it and reaching for Fred in turn. It felt good, that warm grasp. They settled into a mutual rhythm, fisting each other, in wordless agreement keeping it slow to begin with, touching flesh so like and yet not one's own, breathing faster now, hips pumping, pressed close so that cock touched cock and Fred could not tell if it was himself or George who came first.

He blinked, dazed from it, and said, "Morning, George."

"Morning, Fred." George gave him a final tug. "I think Mum wants us to de-gnome the garden again today."

All right. They wouldn't talk about it. But Fred was sure it would happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For monifieth who said she would dearly love twincest smut for holiday 2005.


	5. The Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can cook, but Draco's the one who's really inventive with food.

Perhaps it was not surprising that Harry had never considered the real possibilities of food before. Having to cook for the Dursleys, and especially having to watch Dudley stuff his face, had not given him much of an insight into the... _alternative_... uses for it.

Draco was far more inventive. He had hung pairs of cherries over Harry's ears, baked cuffs of pie pastry, and was busily engaged in braiding licorice whips into a collar. Harry leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of chocolate syrup trickling down his chest, waiting patiently; Draco always ate his creations after he finished them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Food" challenge on the LJ community hd100.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus have a bet on.

The bet was simple. Only if the first card did not arrive before December eleventh would Remus have a free hand with the Christmas decorations. When Hermione's card arrived on December eighth, Remus resigned himself to another dull holiday season.

On Christmas Eve, Severus blindfolded Remus and restrained him, in one of their favorite games. Remus was whimpering when, hours later, Severus' mouth clamped hot and wet around his cock, but it was what he saw as the blindfold fell away – holly and fairy lights, sprigs of mistletoe, all put there by his lover – that made him come so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for snegurochka_lee for holiday 2006. She gave the prompt "Christmas decorations."


	7. For Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harry, each of Draco's scars is a badge of honor.

The scars of _Sectumsempra_ on Draco's chest have never faded. Harry neither seeks them out nor avoids them as part of their lovemaking; he treats them as he does the other scars Draco bears, from the marks on wrists and ankles where he was chained by his father as a traitor, to the great gouge on his left forearm where once the Dark Mark burned. Each one is its own badge of honor, worshiped in turn before Harry bends to take Draco's cock into his mouth, reminding Draco of the joys of life, and why both their scars have meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for holiday 2006 for sktypied, who wanted anything to do with Harry (except Snarry or Trio), _Sectumsempra_ , and smut.


	8. The Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati leaves Neville.

"But why?" Neville looked at Parvati, disbelieving. His cock was still sticky with her juices, and her lips still swollen with the fervor of their kissing. It didn't even occur to him to reach for his wand. "You can't possibly mean it."

"I do," Parvati assured him, her fingers flashing, buttoning her robes. "Tonight I will take the Dark Mark. I'll be able to bring a great deal of valuable information to my Lord, and he has promised that I'll be suitably rewarded."

The smile that Neville had always thought so sweet was filled with malice as she Stunned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written holiday 2006 for csi_tokyo3, who wanted Parvati to be a wicked witch and come to say goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can catch more than flies with honey. Harry/Remus/Severus.

"It's going to attract bees," complained Remus.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of casting a simple repulsion charm?" Severus scowled at him.

"No, not at all," said Remus quickly. "Just that... did you _have_ to choose honey?" He looked up at Harry, who wore nothing but a wicked smile and held a jar of honey which he was drizzling over Remus' bare skin.

"It seemed appropriate," Harry said. "Sunshine, meadows... _you_ were the one who wanted to play with food."

"I know." Remus closed his eyes as Severus licked along the sticky lines that decorated his chest. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per knic26's request for holiday 2006.


	10. Some Gifts Keep on Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a present for Severus. Harry/Draco/Severus.

"There, the perfect finishing touch."

Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork. Draco knelt on the rug, his knees well apart, hands drawn up and chained to the wall with thick silver links. His cock was hard, encircled by the wreath of deep green holly that Harry had just placed there. The leaves pricked lightly, making Draco want to shift position, but he held still.

"He's going to love this," Harry said, bending over to share a kiss with Draco that left him thrusting uselessly against nothing. "Even Severus can't say no to you tied up as his Christmas present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadflowerss' holiday 2006 request said, "the naughtier, kinkier, bondage-filled the better."


	11. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie can't resist temptation. Charlie/Ron.

Charlie looks at the red head bobbing on his prick and grunts softly as Ron's tongue does a wicked dance along his length. They could have spent these hours before the planned attack reminiscing, or sleeping, but Ron asked him, red-faced, if he would be willing to shag instead. How could Charlie resist, when Ron pleaded with him like that? He closes his own lips around Ron's cock, sucking, and hears Ron moan, tastes the slick bitterness as Ron comes in his mouth. Charlie feels the rapid beat of Ron's heart as he lets himself spill down his brother's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For holiday 2006, wolfiekins wanted a totally smutty Ron/Charlie.


	12. Input

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arrives early. Harry/Draco.

Hermione often arrived a few minutes early for everything. Twenty-three minutes was more than usual, but she would go straight to the garden; Harry wouldn't mind if she looked around before they met to discuss how much he might offer for the property.

With her hand on the latch of the gate, she froze, staring.

Harry knelt on the grass. That was all right. Rather than inspecting the foundation, however, he had his mouth wrapped around Draco Malfoy's cock. What bothered Hermione most about the sight, she realized, was that watching them, her knickers had soaked through in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karaz asked for Harry/Draco with either Pansy or Hermione as an unexpected voyeur, for holiday 2006.


	13. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville/Remus, cardigan fetish.

"Please." Neville begs so earnestly that Remus cannot resist, though he feels more than a little ridiculous. He knots the belt of his cardigan tightly.

Neville circles him, just looking at first, then touching the knitted sleeves, the collar, the buttons. His breath is rapid and Remus can see the erection tenting his trousers. His own prick is poking out from underneath the hem of his cardigan and his legs are becoming chilly, standing here half-naked.

Remus forgets his own sense of how ludicrous he looks, though, when Neville drops to his knees and takes Remus' prick down his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for scribbulus_ink as a thank-you for organizing the Snupin Santa exchange in 2006.


	14. Long Dull Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus suggests something to Severus to make staff meetings more enjoyable.

Severus shifted in his seat and tried to avoid Minerva's eye. Staff meetings were invariably dull; as long as he paid attention, what matter if he did not sit still?

Across the table Remus' mouth twitched. Severus kept his gaze turned sternly away from his lover, too. This was all Remus' fault. When he had complained about having to waste an afternoon sorting out the class schedule, Remus had suggested a way to make the time more enjoyable.

It _had_ worked, Severus admitted, squirming again, feeling the pulse of blood in his trapped prick as the plug rubbed his prostate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sequel/prequel meme for severity_softly, who wanted something a year after "Things That Go Bump in the Night."


	15. A Fine Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys Severus's fame as a radio star. Triple drabble.

"Tune in next week for another episode of _Alas, A Lass_ – will Ethelburga Terwilliger and Lancelot Mandrake at last confess their love? Or will Randolph Runciman interfere once again?"

Harry switched off the WWN. "It's amazing how popular that serial is. It's your voice, Severus."

"Humph." Severus scowled. "I loathe being reduced to reading such tripe."

"Look on the bright side; your role in the war is forgotten. Every witch in Britain knows your name and loves you. "

Severus shuddered. "I wish they didn't. The fan mail is a problem. They're sending not only photographs, but _knickers_!" Anguish filled the famous voice that had earned him second place in _Witch Weekly_ 's "Sexiest Wizard of the Year" list the previous month.

"Knickers, eh?" Harry moved, kneeling with one leg to either side of Severus' on the sofa. "I can distract you."

"You can, can you?" Severus smirked. "I imagine you're right." He Banished both of their clothes and put his arms around Harry, prick hardening as Harry rubbed against him.

"Of course I am," said Harry. He kissed Severus, tasting whisky on his lips and tongue. "Want you inside me," he whispered into Severus' ear. "Want you to fuck me right here."

Severus growled and thrust his hips. Harry muttered a quick _Lubricio_ charm, shifting so that he could sink down onto Severus' prick, rocking them together.

"Although if you wanted me to wear knickers, I would." He grinned at the expression on Severus' face.

"Perverse imp." Severus gasped as Harry began to flex his thighs, sliding up and down. A few moments, and Severus was shuddering, his head thrown back, throat exposed to Harry's lips. Their hands moved together on Harry's prick until he had come too.

"I think we should listen to your show more often," Harry murmured afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my fourth LJ anniversary, for felaine, who asked for Harry/Snape with the prompt "Alas! A lass," and requested smut.


	16. Lunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna takes charge. Ginny/Luna.

Luna told Ginny to sit at the edge of the bed, and then knelt in front of her, tucking one arm under each of Ginny's thighs, making a kind of arch that she filled with her body. Ginny watched and shivered at the wet trail traced by a pink tongue across her stomach, down into auburn curls. Luna hummed contentedly; Ginny gasped as Luna's lips touched her clit, breath so warm and moist as to seem a touch itself, until Luna licked between Ginny's folds. Panting, squirming, Ginny braced herself on her hands and moaned Luna's name as she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tayefeth.


	17. Union of the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus worships the snake in Harry. Parseltongue and bondage.

Sounds spill from his mouth as I bind him, hissed sibilants and harsh gutturals catching on my skin as if they were scales. I recognize my own name among them; Harry uses it often enough that has become familiar. As for the rest, it doesn't matter. If he needs release he will use English.

I tighten the final knots, careful that the ropes will not chafe either wrist or ankle. I could use magic, but we both prefer the intimacy of this method. He is hard, ready for me. I kneel, hearing the hissed, "Severus," as I bend in worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for dementordelta, just because. The title is from the song of the same name by Duran Duran.


	18. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron should be there, too. Ginny/Harry/Hermione.

Ginny shivered as Harry's fingers passed over the skin of her ear and throat, seeking out the most sensitive spots. Her tongue never stopped working, though, teasing the hard nub of Hermione's clit. She plunged two fingers into Hermione's cunt, pumping with the same rhythm she used on herself as she knelt between Hermione's legs. Glancing up she saw Harry's dark head pressed to Hermione's breast, suckling her nipple. Hermione arched, surrendering to the sensations the other two provoked. Ginny licked faster. As Hermione pushed against her, Ginny imagined -- not for the first time -- that her brother was there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the same storyline as "Three-Quarter Time."


	19. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gossip has a foundation. Mentions of cross-dressing and bondage.

It wasn't that the Boy Who Lived had been caught with his proverbial trousers down around his knees. Such reports abounded in the _Prophet_ 's gossip column.

It wasn't that his partner was another bloke, either. It wasn't _common_ , but Molly Weasley was the only person really upset.

It wasn't even that Draco was a rumored Death Eater, certainly the son of one. "The pressures of war," everyone muttered.

No, it was the fact that Harry Potter had been wearing nothing but women's knickers and stiletto heels, a leash attached to the ring around his cock, that really caused the scandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Scandal" challenge at hd100.


	20. No Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco allows Snape to see how he feels. A double drabble.

I stood there, and couldn't do it. My life – my _parents'_ lives – depended on me killing Dumbledore, but somehow I knew that I could not say the words and mean them. The old man rambled on, and I kept telling myself to raise my wand, to _try_ at least, damn it, because if I tried and failed I could beg forgiveness. This was the wizard who'd defeated Grindelwald, after all, no shame to me if I couldn't kill him, but shame indeed if I didn't even make the effort.

But those blue eyes looked straight through me, and I cringed inside. It was as if he could see all my fears, all my weaknesses; worse even than Snape when I pretended I didn't need his help. I'd let Snape see how I used to dream about him, dreams that embarrassed me to remember, of sucking him off or having him take me from behind, rough and fast, but it was better for him to see _those_ than to confess to my failures. I don't know if either of us can forgive the other now, that he saved me in the end, killing Dumbledore and then running, taking me with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snegurochka_lee's birthday.


	21. Only Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Severus can't stay away from each other.

"You love it, don't you?" Sirius hissed in the other man's ear as he thrust. "Never found anyone to do this to you when I was... away."

"Fuck you, Black." Snape's hair was as lank and greasy as ever, and spittle sprayed from his lips as he jolted with Sirius' movements.

"I believe I'm the one fucking you," said Sirius, shifting his angle so that Snape moaned and clutched at him. "Tell me you love it."

"Bastard." Snape's face twisted. "You know I do."

"I know." Sirius bit Snape's neck as he came. Marking Snape as his was only fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for r_grayjoy for holiday 2007.


	22. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius promised to stop this.

James's breath is hot and smells of cigarettes and whisky. He whispers in Sirius's ear. "Come on, Padfoot. I know you want this."

His hands fumble urgently down Sirius's chest to his open fly. They are in the loo of a pub the night before James will marry Lily, and Sirius bites back a groan as James's damp fingers drag over his prick. He promised himself – they promised each other – that they would stop, but James isn't married. Not yet.

Sirius's fingers clutch James's hair as he sucks Sirius off for what Sirius now doubts will be the last time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snegurochka_lee, of course. The title is from the song of the same name by Naked Eyes.


	23. My Baby's Got Me Locked Up In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has found the perfect look for Harry.

"Do you want to see?" Draco asked, levitating the mirror from the corner.

A fine silver chain connected the rings in Harry's nipples; another encircled his cock and balls, a carefully placed Cushioning Charm preventing any damage. His prick rose purple against dark hair and pale skin. His hands and feet were stretched out, likewise bound with silver chains to the bedposts.

"It suits you." Draco's voice was quiet. He drew out his wand and ran it along the length of Harry's cock, then pressed it against his clutching hole. "Doesn't it?"

"Yes." Harry took a deep breath. "Yes, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "chains" prompt at hd100. The title is from the Beatles song "Chains."


	24. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's hired Gilderoy Lockhart - who demands a bonus.

Pansy was doubtless correct. Obtaining Gilderoy Lockhart's services to advertise their newly-developed line of hair care products would benefit sales, but Draco disliked dealing with someone whose sanity was questionable.

"We're offering sixty Galleons for each photography session," he told Lockhart, who smiled and nodded happily. "The rights of future reproduction remain to us, of course."

"Do I get a bonus for good work?" Lockhart asked.

"What kind of bonus would you like?" Draco was cautious.

Ten minutes later, with Lockhart's mouth wrapped around his prick, Draco was happy to agree that Lockhart could have all such bonuses he wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for svartalfur, who wanted Lockhart/Draco, prompt: hair care products.


	25. Pink Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bindings comforted him. Harry/Draco.

The bindings comforted him. They were not -- strictly speaking -- _necessary_ ; he had the will to maintain any position he assumed, no matter what was done to him. He preferred, however, the caress of leather, or steel, or even (as now) pink silk. It was a reminder of why he was there and what they each meant by it.

"Tell me that you want this." Braided leather swept across his naked back, teased at the cleft of his backside.

"I want it." He _always_ wanted it, needed such expiation. "Please," he begged, and trembled in pleasure as the first blow fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "pink" challenge at hd100. Who the "he" is -- Harry or Draco -- is left up to the reader's choice.


	26. Teen Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a crush.

Remus ensured his bedroom door was locked and adjusted the volume on his record player carefully – not so loud that his mum would knock, but loud enough to cover up any sounds. He propped up the album cover where he could see it. Merlin, Stubby Boardman – suave and yet with more than a hint of danger, his leather jacket flung over his shoulder. Sirius looked a bit like him – no, he wasn't going to think of Sirius now. He unzipped his shorts, pumping his cock hard, imagining Stubby touching him, maybe even whispering Remus's name in encouragement – and Remus came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, who wanted Young!Remus with a Stubby Boardman record album.


	27. Stimulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus remembers Sirius.

Sirius had been the one to suggest trying them; years later Remus remembered that as he looked at the collection laid out in his drawer. Different sizes, different colors, different shapes even, although all variants on the same basic design. Remus had special memories associated with most of them. He reached for a plug almost identical to the very first one Sirius had given him, which had long since required this replacement. He was generous with the lubricant, and when the plug was fully seated in his arse and moving under a charm, Remus could almost imagine Sirius alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who asked for Remus, toys.


	28. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Harry can't resist.

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

But the filthy suggestion Malfoy had murmured while they were both taking a leak in the gents' at the Leaky Cauldron stayed in Harry's mind, popping up at the most unexpected and inconvenient of moments. When he was kissing Ginny. When he was studying for the Auror exams. Most excruciatingly, when he was wanking.

Eventually Harry sent Malfoy a scrawled note saying:

 _If that offer still stands, I accept. Harry._

The reply named the time and place, and within ten minutes of Harry's arrival, Malfoy's lips were wrapped around Harry's cock -- a dream come true indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sassy_cissa who wanted Harry/Draco, "dreams."


	29. Unofficial Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only position Draco could get was as an apprentice healer. Draco/Gilderoy.

He was sentenced to serve the wizarding community, and the only position available was as an apprentice healer at St. Mungo's, working with the patients whose brains were magic-addled. He was helping Gilderoy Lockhart build a fortress out of pillows when Gilderoy first brushed his hand over Draco's crotch, and then actually sucked Draco off, right there behind the enormous stack of pillows.

Draco knew that he could get sacked for letting it happen, and it was definitely peculiar to have a mentally incapacitated ex-Professor blow him, but Gilderoy was talented and compliant -- altogether, too tempting for Draco to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chibitoaster who wanted Gilderoy/Draco, fortress.


	30. Kissing Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hadn't meant to do it. A triple drabble.

Charlie hadn't _meant_ to do it, not really. Only that was rubbish, wasn't it, because you don't kiss someone without meaning to, not a proper kiss with lips and tongues and all, and especially you don't kiss your own younger brother that way without planning to.

But really, that hadn't been his intention when Percy came to him one night in the summer holidays, wearing a pair of Bill's old pyjamas, faded and almost threadbare. Charlie knew they had been Bill's because Percy was already too tall to get into Charlie's own old things.

And Percy looked so confused and miserable when he told Charlie that there was someone at school whom he liked but he didn't know what to do about it, he couldn't even work up the nerve to kiss the person because he didn't have any experience at it, and what if he bollocksed it up and ruined everything?

Charlie was touched that Percy had come to him, because Percy never asked his brothers for help if he could possibly avoid it, he'd always been independent like that. Charlie could even remember how Percy had somehow learned his alphabet and taught himself to read when he was only three, but now he was asking Charlie for help, and what could Charlie do but give it?

Which is why he found himself kissing Percy, because the only way to learn how was to do it a few times, and then a few more times after that.

And after they'd kissed for a while Charlie had to remind himself that that was _all_ he was doing, and tell Percy so gently and send him to his own room, while Charlie wanked himself to a quick hard orgasm, trying desperately not to think about how it had been, kissing Percy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime who wanted a first kiss.


	31. Twelve Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus have a plan for how to celebrate.

Harry hummed as he poured boiling water into the teapot, then broke out into words. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

That was Severus's signal. "Draco," he drawled, "what day is it?"

Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Boxing Day? December 26?"

"The second day of Christmas," Harry said, "and Severus and I have a gift for you."

"An _edible_ gift," Severus clarified.

By the time the two of them had finished licking the mint jelly from Draco's body, he was happy to concede that they should celebrate all twelve days of Christmas in similar fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For alisanne who wanted Snape/Harry/Draco, "let it snow."


	32. Dalliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy doesn't expect to be recognized in a Muggle teashop. Certainly not by Snape.

"You play the proper young maiden, pass yourself off as a Muggle girl, but I see the wand between your legs." The voice was rich and low.

Percy swallowed, meeting Snape's gaze.

"What is it to you?" he demanded equally quietly.

Snape's smile was complicit. "Nothing, unless you wish. But I would be pleased to have such a pretty little girl ride my cock, if you do."

He pressed a parchment scrap into Percy's sweaty hand.

"My Floo address. One hour."

The bells on the tearoom door jingled as Snape left. Percy knew that in an hour, he would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For swtalmnd, who wanted Snape/Percy, "proper young maiden."


	33. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy isn't always himself, exactly. Percy/Ron.

Percy Weasley knotted his ties precisely, dotted his every I and crossed his every T, drank his (liquid) tea with milk but no sugar, and was generally a model of rectitude and good behavior. Sometimes, perhaps, too much so, he admitted privately, as witness his one-time estrangement from his family. But on the whole he was a dutiful son and brother.

Percy _Weatherby_ was rather different. _He_ grunted and sweated and writhed helplessly amid tangled sheets as his brother Ron's cock filled his arse. It had begun almost by accident, but neither of them was willing to give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, who wanted Percy/Ron, Weatherby.


	34. Polishing His Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a wand-polisher in more than one sense.

"Oh, go polish your wand! That's what you're best at, isn't it?"

Severus's face burned at the sneering taunt. Though he knew it wouldn't help, he turned and left the common room. He understood perfectly well the double meaning, both that he was a swot and that no girl in her right mind would go out with him.

Well, he didn't want to waste his time with girls, except for Lily Evans.

And being clever meant that while his tormentors did homework, he could enjoy "polishing his wand," the weight of it filling his hand until the heat burst free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For juniperus, who wanted Snape, wand.


	35. Eavesdroppers Sometimes Hear Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overhears Draco and Severus.

"You missed a spot."

Draco's voice floated out of the bathroom on a wisp of steam.

"I know. You need to demonstrate a little more patience," Severus replied.

Then ensued noises, quite unmistakable as grunts and moans of pleasure, even over the sound of water splashing from the shower head.

In the hallway, Harry grinned. It gave him a thrill to eavesdrop on his two lovers when they were involved without him. He thrust his hand down his shorts and stroked his cock, already stiffening just from his imagination as to what they were doing. Soon he would join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For felaine, who wanted Harry/Snape/Draco, thrills.


	36. Trust in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Draco and Neville years to reach this point.

_Incarcerous_ was all very well, Neville reflected, but how much more satisfying to be bound by hand, rope patterned carefully across his body, immobilizing and glorifying it at the same time.

He'd asked Draco once where Draco had learned the technique, but Draco had only turned scarlet and refused to answer. It didn't matter. Neville loved it. It had taken three years for their relationship -- based initially on unwanted yet undeniable mutual lust -- to reach the point where Neville could trust Draco this way, but it had been worth it.

As Draco began to make love to him, Neville smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For unbroken_halo, at the request of alisanne, who suggested Draco/Neville, rope.


	37. Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to play. Kingsley obliges.

"Please." Draco looked at Kingsley pleadingly.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" But Kingsley's voice was fond, and he was already heading for the wardrobe. "Auror's robes. They're threadbare, faded, and the hem is sagging. Next you'll be wanting me to dig out my old school uniform."

"Mm." That was tempting, actually, but tonight Draco wanted to play Auror and suspect, not Professor and schoolboy. "They're not so bad."

Kingsley put on the robes, which were indeed in bad shape, but good enough for the purpose. "Now what?"

" _Now_ , you interrogate me," said Draco, kneeling before the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mctabby's Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon 5, for eeyore9990 who prompted, "Pairing: Kingsley/Draco. Kink: Auror's robes (yes, this is a kink of mine, shuddup)."


	38. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is trying something new, at Harry's behest.

Severus's spine stiffened as the metal sound slid into his cock.

"How's it feel?" asked Harry, his voice a fascinated whisper. He reached out, then stopped.

"Odd." Severus nodded, giving Harry permission, but flinched at the touch.

Harry snatched his hand away. "Did that hurt?"

"Not exactly." Severus forced himself to breathe evenly. "It felt... too good. I can't become aroused like this, remember?" The sensation stimulated in its own way, scratching an itch he'd never known he had.

"Of course." After a moment of silence, Harry said, "Later, I want you to do it to me. I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For serpenscript.


	39. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is content, with Harry. A double drabble.

Severus stroked Harry's chest, the dark wiry hair still sparse there, then ran his hand over Harry's taut stomach to the thicker thatch below, caressing him. Harry's cock pulsed in Severus's hand and he made a pleased noise low in his throat.

With a smile, Harry said, "That's lovely, don't stop, Severus."

No chance of that happening. Severus was still living in astonished disbelief that he had survived Nagini's bite, and that even more improbably Harry had somehow fallen in love with him. This was their honeymoon; last Saturday they had stood before their friends and pledged each other to share hearth and home as long as they both lived.

Harry lay against the pillows, relaxed and blissful under Severus's touch. He wouldn't stay like that long. In a moment he might dive happily down to suck Severus's cock, or perhaps roll onto his hands and knees and glance flirtatiously over his shoulder, inviting Severus to take him from behind.

There was no telling with Harry what he would do, and Severus had discovered he liked that playful unpredictability. It took him a moment to put a word to the unfamiliar emotion he felt as he gathered Harry close: contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dementordelta, who wanted Snape/Harry and gave the prompt "hearth and home".


	40. Taking Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry switch off.

"Oh, fuck!" gasped Draco. He let his head sag forward and peered down his body, past where his hard scarlet cock throbbed against his stomach. He could just see Harry's chin behind him as he knelt.

Harry couldn't respond in words. His tongue was far too busy doing filthy and delightful things to Draco's arsehole, but a hand snaked around to stroke Draco's prick.

It was too much. Draco flung his head back with a wail, spunk jetting onto his chest, the bed, Harry's fingers. With a last wriggle of his tongue Harry pulled away and said softly, "Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector, because her Draco requires porn to behave. *veg*


End file.
